


暮色

by anotherday179



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: 看她会不会想起你
Relationships: 卡朵





	暮色

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=2575866573  
> 有原创人物和ooc  
> 写于2018.12.28
> 
> 那时文笔有很多不成熟的地方，请担待。  
> 食用愉快 :)

暮色

李艺彤在调理院遇见了她，调动起浑身力气不顾一切地喊：“冯薪朵！”  
可是很奇怪，她甚至不知道她是谁。

她从没想过去了解外面的世界，根本原因是她并不知道外面有世界。

李艺彤对世界的概念，仅仅是这方正密闭的小屋，黑白灰充斥了她的视觉，饥饿感是常态，疲乏感是解脱。  
她想不明白过往什么事，却钻了牛角尖般拼命去想，企图回忆起某个一闪而过的瞬间。

然后——她十分乐观主义地展望——然后她可以将无数个瞬间拼凑起来，成为她的曾经。

1

李艺彤刚恢复意识与行动能力后，常做的事是抱着膝盖静坐，愣愣地打量面前霉斑蔓延的白墙。

隔壁床的是个老人家，叫吴清，脾气偶尔暴戾一些，但往往没什么动静。按他自己的话说，反正自己的身体状况已经到了奄奄一息、每天睁着眼等死的地步，何不把体力消耗在，比方说，回顾一生上。  
李艺彤听完觉得言之有理，陪同他宛如雕像般成日呆坐在同一个位置，倘若眨眼不是自然行为，恐怕她的睫毛都可以凝固不动。  
——尽管她没有一生可以回顾，只有不留一丝遐想的彻底空白。

相比起来，眼前的那堵墙甚至都好一些，至少有些色彩点缀，哪怕很丑很脏。

直到那扇门被撞开，闯入者并非熟悉的面孔。

李艺彤本来没有去看，可是磕磕碰碰的喧响太大，那笑声又与这个房间的沉郁格格不入，接着是一句无甚歉意的道歉：  
“不好意思，走错了。”

她略微扬起一个眼神，却只捕捉到一抹灵动的红，迅速地从眼角游走。

李艺彤木木地盯着未闭紧的门缝，廊道的风将它吹开，屋内累积多日的低压骤减，她便贪恋地呼吸这新鲜的气流。  
最终迟钝地领悟，原来世界不止黑白灰——但那个颜色又叫什么呢？

护工端着米粥拜访时，老头子依旧倔强地瞪着天花板龟裂的痕。  
粥水搁在窄小的床头柜上放凉了，李艺彤却把一只空碗交给那位无所期待的到访者。  
她有些诧异地“咦”了一声，也许没有料到这位向来少食甚至拒食的病人有这样的表现，掩着嘴笑道：“322号1床的姑娘今天食欲很好啊，老吴学学人家。”  
吴清没有回应，李艺彤则点头，默默地转过脸去打量属于他的那一份。

当一个人的凝视有了温度，就一定会被察觉。

“你吃吧。”他哑声说，“我还在想。”  
还在想什么呢？李艺彤懒得追究，径自端起碗，吃得比刚才要急一些，似乎这匆忙是为了给她留出更多时间做别的事。不过最后抑制住了，总觉得那样过于心急，于是改变了主意。

李艺彤交还了餐具，护工托着盘子走到门口时，她忽然说：“再见。”  
女人吃惊地回过头——照料这两位病人的最初她总是以这句话结尾，只是从没有过回音，渐渐地抛弃了这样寂寞的习惯。  
她很是欣慰，小眼睛眯成一条缝，“再见。”

“你好像不一样了。”  
在李艺彤第二十三次于身体的晃动中引发破床的吱轧乱响，吴清终于说。  
“现在看起来，这个房间里只有我一个人在死去。”

李艺彤不答，定定地看向他：“您见过颜色吗？”

“见过。”吴清良久后道，“你身上穿的病服就是黑色和白色。”  
“我只有概念，对不上名字。”李艺彤摇头。  
吴清将脸转过来，终于暂停了他的注视天花板大业，“你的纽扣是黑的，领子是白的，分得清了吗？”  
“除了它们以外呢？”

“除了它们以外，树叶是绿的，河里的鸭子是黄的，一片花海的薰衣草是紫的。但有些事物不太单一，例如牡丹花。”

李艺彤哦了一声，“那上次那个人的颜色是什么？”  
“——谁？”  
“走错门那个。”李艺彤说。

她看着吴清，拼命地掩饰期待。可是眼睛是不会说谎的，吴清只消与她一对视便失了笑。

“我哪有在意她呢？”吴清说，“或许是蓝色吧，谁知道呢，他就很喜欢蓝色。”

只有一个人心里没有颜色的时候，才会在意闯进来的颜色。可如果已经见过这世界的光彩，又只深深地怀念着其中一色，便不再被其他所吸引目光。

但李艺彤不会懂得这些。

“这样啊。”她只轻轻地说，略有些遗憾。

2

李艺彤终于下床走动了。  
我是指，除了去卫生间以外的走动，最远可以到窗边。  
但也仅此而已，她除了窗边哪里也不去，若非眼中流淌的神采，似乎只是从一尊坐着的雕塑改铸为站着。

“树叶是绿色的吗？”她回头问。  
吴清懒散地答道：“什么？”  
“我见过鸭子，但现在树叶和它们一个颜色了。”李艺彤说。  
“哦，颜色是会变的。”吴清笑道，“现在是秋天，树叶自然变成黄色了。”  
“那什么是绿色的？”李艺彤又问。  
“到春天我再告诉你。”吴清说，“其实你只要见过就一定会知道。”  
李艺彤不作声，又打量了一阵窗外，为所见的色彩配上名称。

“你说的蓝色哪里可以见到吗？”李艺彤问。  
吴清没有开口，忽然听闻铁床吱呀，他竟然翻身坐起来，赤裸的脚踩在地板上，缓缓走过来。

他望着灰暗的天，长长地感叹，“现在没有蓝色了。”  
声音干燥嘶哑，眼眶却湿润。

李艺彤垂着眼，低低地嗯了一声。她见到楼下那抹鲜明的红，连搭在窗台的手指都在颤动。

一连几天吴清都躺在病床里一声不吭，没有偶尔一时兴起的调侃，李艺彤也没有主动找他搭话。

李艺彤向护工请示：“我想出去。”  
女人提起警惕，“去哪里？”  
“就在楼下。”李艺彤道。  
戒备便解除了，护工松了一口气之余，又感到惊讶：“你想起之前的事了？”  
“没有。”李艺彤平淡地说，“但我想知道我不记得的世界是怎么样的。”

也想再看看叫不出名字却极具生气的颜色的衣角在风里翻动。  
我喜欢那个颜色。李艺彤想。

然而李艺彤在院落里没见到要见的人和事，只能寂寞地数着池塘里的游鱼。  
这群锦鲤体型普遍偏小，李艺彤便拿最近划入食谱的白面包蹲在水边，一点一点地撕出零星的白屑抛到水面，看着一张张打开的嘴，空有吮吸声，其实抢到食物的并不多。

吴清说，疗养院的锦鲤大部分是金色和橘色，但李艺彤不知道哪个颜色是金、哪个又是橘，只能任由斑斓的色块占满自己的视野。  
事实上——李艺彤心中闪过这样一个画面——在战乱以前，也就是李艺彤被倒下的钢管砸中后脑勺以前，这样的观赏鱼类总是被喂养得白胖，鱼腹圆鼓鼓地坠着，像许多人在安乐年代的肚皮。  
但她为什么知道呢？  
李艺彤怔怔地望着泛起涟漪的水面，金的橘的锦鲤以这样的方式不依不饶地追求她的投喂，她却想起很久以前养在透明塑料袋的自来水里的鱼，费力地要看清它鳞片闪烁的光泽。

越要钻研，钢管击中脑后的部位越是钝钝地痛起来。她不得不放弃思考，敷衍地将手里的半块面包分成几份，就这样投下去。

李艺彤站起身，余光里掠过飞奔的红。  
她猛然转过头去，瞪大双眼却发不出一丝声响，直到那道身影即将离开视线，她才慌忙地喊：  
“冯薪朵！”

可那是谁的名字呢？

向后仰去摔进水里的李艺彤无暇顾及，鱼群倏地散开，她的脚掌触及池底站直，仍然无助地伸手一抓。  
揽回来的只有被凉水浸泡开，松软黏糊的白面包。

事后秋季的冷风一吹，本来虚弱的人自然也病倒了，躺在床上昏昏地睁眼醒来、闭眼睡去，轮回往复。  
某个下午李艺彤睁开眼，觉得眼前的日光被遮去一大片。

“你醒了哦。”

少女百无聊赖地抱着椅背，宽大的红外套虚虚地罩在身上，两条细长的腿在椅子两侧晃荡，显然是因为资源短缺造成的营养不良，至少李艺彤是这么觉得的。  
李艺彤还在头疼，口干舌燥地说不出一个字。

“护工姐姐说你一直在喊我的名字，还很好奇我们什么时候交的朋友。”她说，“虽然我不认识你，不过我实在太善良了，就答应过来看看你。”  
李艺彤在沉默，因为她根本不知道这个人是谁，除了对方身上的衣服让人印象深刻。  
“交个朋友也是可以的啦，我叫冯薪朵。”她睁着大眼睛将下巴搁在椅背顶上，“不对，你好像已经知道了，那挺不公平的，我都不知道你的名字。”

李艺彤晕头转向，朝半空做了个口型：水。

冯薪朵竟然很快意会，起身去接温水给她，李艺彤坐起来抿了几口，润过喉，才咳嗽两声。

“李艺彤。”她说。  
还生怕对方没有听清，重复了一遍：“我叫李艺彤。”

其实也不如表面看上去自信，毕竟这也不是她自己记得，而是送入院时档案里登记的，或许她原名与翠花如玉一流，只要不是狗蛋都好说。

冯薪朵哦了一声，若有所思。  
半晌，忽然欢乐地喊起来：“艺彤艺彤，你最正统！财源广进，后宫兴隆！”  
“哪来的后宫。”李艺彤头顶飘过几道黑线，对于这位朋友的自来熟很没有办法，试图转移话题，“你不问是哪个艺哪个彤吗？”

“诶你这人真好玩，”冯薪朵眉开眼笑的，“你也没问我是哪个薪哪个朵啊，你没有礼，我何必尚往来。”

李艺彤感觉额角跳了跳，“我说，你是不是认识我？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
冯薪朵歪了歪脑袋，静静地笑，李艺彤却觉得她的眼神有些飘忽，想起她刚才头几句话就已经给过答案。

“反正就算认识你也不记得。”冯薪朵又说，“往后是朋友就可以了。”

李艺彤定定地看她：“你怎么知道我不记得？”

“你记得吗？”冯薪朵反问。

李艺彤梗住，瞬时泄了气，只能摇头。

“那你就是不认识我。”

冯薪朵的语气颇有种不留余地、不容反驳的坚定。李艺彤干脆也不与她计较，疲惫地抬起手指了指。  
“你的嘴边有头发。”

然后趁着对方去勾开发丝时缩回被窝里，倒头就睡。

3

这样的回避不长久，至少阻止不了冯薪朵从此成了322常客的事实。

李艺彤对此不排斥，只叫她不要扰到邻床。冯薪朵听见这要求时笑弯了腰，仿佛李艺彤在讲笑话，问起原因来也摆手不谈，李艺彤就不再问了。  
吴清仍躺在自己床上等死，对这新面孔也无甚兴趣，偶尔冯薪朵削个苹果分过来一半，他便投过来没有感情的一眼，接着又盯向天花板上的裂痕。

大约也是这个时候，寄存在疗养院仓库的包裹终于送到李艺彤手里。

她拆开来，除了几套衣服就是一只大街上常见的白发夹，又扁又长，颜料还有些磨损，露出底下的铁灰。

“你戴过吗？”冯薪朵问她。  
李艺彤失笑，“我怎么知道，既然我不记得，那就是没有吧。”  
冯薪朵明白她还对那“不记得就是不认识”的理论念念不忘，无奈地耸耸肩，“你会戴吗？”  
“不知道。”李艺彤故意冷冷地说。  
“小孩子，还记仇呢。”冯薪朵刮了刮她的鼻尖，抬手捋起几缕刘海，用那只发卡为李艺彤夹到一侧去。

小孩子的情绪来得快去得也快，不由自主地碰了碰发根绷紧的位置，“挺新鲜的。”  
“没扯着头发吧？”冯薪朵问。

李艺彤仰首去看她，无法对着她眼底显而易见的忐忑说出真话，喏喏地答没有。

冯薪朵似乎松了口气，“那就好。”  
转而又说：“嗯，看起来挺合适的，以后不如叫你发卡算了。”  
“随便你。”李艺彤并不在意她焦急的语速，也对于话语中透露的小心翼翼毫无察觉，打了个哈欠拉起被子就要躺下，“我休息了。”

女孩便点头称好，坐在破椅上一声不响，目光与吴清的擦边而过。

4

冯薪朵常带本没有封皮的书来读给李艺彤听，等到风寒渐渐好转，两人又在楼下的院落里抵着头一起看。  
尽管按理说在任何动荡的年代，书都是不该存在的。

李艺彤知道书是什么，记忆里却没见过其他的书，于是也没有质疑为什么内容是手写而非印刷，反而认认真真地学起字来。

冯薪朵，这个怎么念？  
冯薪朵，这句话我看不懂。  
冯薪朵，这本书好难，要不别读了吧。  
冯薪朵……

被念了无数遍名字的人没好气地卷起书在李艺彤头顶一拍，“叫姐，这么没大没小。”  
李艺彤却觉得她自己都无比恶俗地自称“朵朵”，叫个全名是伤天害理了还是怎么的，依然一口一个冯薪朵地喊。  
最后冯薪朵还是屈服在李艺彤水汪汪的凝视下，不厌其烦地提起十二分耐心给她解释。

“这是繁体字的‘愛’。”冯薪朵要李艺彤把掌心摊出来，用手指在上面写画，“简体是这样的，你见过吗？”  
李艺彤寻思一阵，断然摇头。  
冯薪朵便低头自嘲地笑了笑，“对呀，在这本书里，‘愛’出现得太晚了。”

“我知道这是个很遥远的概念。”李艺彤说，并不去追问对方的自言自语，“没有经历过的话，它的意义就只是一个字。”

冯薪朵一愣，意味深长地抬眼打趣道：“那它到底是什么？”

“提示不是很明显了嘛。”少年眼中闪过微微的亮光，毕竟还是孩子心性，眉飞色舞地炫耀自己独特的见解，“你以前说过很多繁体字是意象字，所以‘愛’就是心里有朋友。”

其实下面是夊字旁，意为止。

可冯薪朵忽然抓住她挥舞的手腕，“你经历过吗？”  
“经历过啊。”  
比起冯薪朵的紧张，李艺彤轻松地笑道：“你是我的朋友，我心里有你，不就是我爱你吗？”

她老神在在地等待一句肯定，或者什么夸奖，可冯薪朵却将脸埋下去。

李艺彤惊慌地伸手去碰时，姐姐湿漉漉的睫毛黏连在一起，泪水已经流到下巴尖了，唯有一双黑眸将哀伤牢牢地钉在她身上。

“别哭。”  
安慰如此笨拙，好糟糕。

李艺彤不知道这消不尽的悲哀由何而来，无措地将冯薪朵揽在怀里，垂着眼打量她撑起衬衫后肩的胛骨，像张开翅膀的蝴蝶。

为什么哭呢，是因为无法回应我的爱吗？——既然不爱我，是因为我并非你的朋友，还是你没有把我放在心上？  
李艺彤默默地想。

她很想抓住这蝴蝶，所以她没有问。

5

多次接触后事实证明，冯薪朵不仅是李艺彤世界里的第一抹亮色，她身后还跟着接踵而来的缤纷多彩。

她偏爱穿着夺人眼球的红衣，领着李艺彤在院子里来去如风。  
或者确切一点，单方面地看着李艺彤来去如风。

虽然李艺彤确实觉得心情舒畅，但往往要停下来等身后慢腾腾挪着脚步的人。她自己是很有耐心，冯薪朵却觉得不好意思，坐到一边看她放开胆子探索这个于她而言的新世界。

“我严重怀疑你有多动症。”冯薪朵对此进行严肃的嘲讽，依然心软了认真地回答每一个问题。

“说起来我还蛮好奇。”李艺彤盘腿而坐，原本在抱着脚踝前后地晃，说到这里反而消停了，“你的衣服是什么颜色的？”

冯薪朵看了她两眼，认真地问：“你是色盲？”

“如果我说‘不好说’，等会儿还要告诉你我在骗你，所以先讲实话了。”

“我知道每个颜色有名字，但我对不上。”李艺彤撑着侧脸望向冯薪朵垂在空中的衣摆，用手拈了拈，“其实也很奇怪，辨色这样本能的事我不该忘的，就像吃饭喝水。”

“哦。”冯薪朵点头，故意引得对方在长篇大论后毛躁起来，才悠悠地道，“你猜猜看呀，猜中了朵朵就告诉你。”  
李艺彤气结，却无可奈何，乖乖按照要求来。

李艺彤对于色彩名称的认知还停留在吴清教给她的那几个，只好用排除法想，这不是鸭子的黄，也多半不像春天树叶的绿，更像冬阳沉在山头时照耀的那一圈——

吴清是喜欢蓝色的，偶尔也喜欢站在窗边晒太阳，因此李艺彤笃定道：“蓝色？”

冯薪朵于是笑个不停，一边说着李艺彤你怎么这么好玩，一边像初次闯入322时那样毫无歉意地道歉，说对不起我没想刻薄地对你。  
“喂！”李艺彤从地上跳起来扑向她，“太过分了，眼泪都流出来了。”  
“对不起对不起……”冯薪朵连连求饶。  
话是这么说，倒是听不出一丁点诚意来。

冯薪朵笑够了，把李艺彤安抚好，又忍不住揶揄道：“你火气大得朵朵都快蒸发了。”  
李艺彤恨恨地看她，她便又要笑，望着临近越界而挑起的眉毛才收了声，凑过去好言好语地阿谀奉承几句，才没让这火真烧起来。

“是红色。”冯薪朵缓缓说，一字一句都糅杂了抽象难懂的情意，“你喜欢吗？”  
李艺彤先不答，反问道：“你喜欢吗？”  
冯薪朵微微一笑，眼里流淌的情感让人捉摸不透了，“我很喜欢。”

所以那种情感大概就叫喜欢吧。李艺彤像给颜色配对名字一样为这汹涌的暗流冠名。

“我也很喜欢。”李艺彤望着她说。  
她没有说，我对你也是这种喜欢。

彼时日头落了山，最后一缕温暖也没有踪迹。冬季晚上的寒风在这小城里刮起来，李艺彤本能地将外衣换下来披在冯薪朵的肩上，免得体质比自己还糟糕的人着凉。  
冯薪朵吸了两下鼻子，没有拒绝，“谢谢，你不冷吗？”  
“不冷啊。”李艺彤故作潇洒，甚至松开收拢袖口的手在她面前扬了扬，然后在狂风灌进来时克制住瑟缩的冲动。

其实是李艺彤觉得，她喜欢的人穿着阳光的颜色，也就应当像阳光一样暖和。

“谢谢。”  
冯薪朵又重复了一遍，为防止单薄的布料被风掀走，只好紧紧地揪住开衫。李艺彤习惯性地要牵她，却发现冯薪朵已经把自己搂了个严实，尴尬地又将手收回来。  
两人都知道字句会被风卷走，于是默契地无言同行回到苍白的建筑物里。

我讨厌冬天。李艺彤在路上时就想。  
又冷，也没法从别处汲取温暖。

她们在门口分别，李艺彤钻进冰窖般的被窝，咬着牙等待体温将床席捂热。

6

深冬时冯薪朵提过要李艺彤和她一起到调理院的后山顶上看日出。  
李艺彤满怀期许地起了大早，揽着前一晚就收拾出来的厚棉衣叫冯薪朵套上臃肿的好几层。

她握住冯薪朵的手走在前方挡风，提心吊胆地在昏昏欲睡的门卫面前经过，在外头漆黑一片时踩着白霜铺满的石阶向山顶去。

两人穿得笨重，行进得十分艰难，到达时微风拂面，虽然仍冷冽，但全无半山腰处狂风巨作的气候，远远地看见群山缝隙间已经透露出温和的金芒。

李艺彤和冯薪朵各自将冻僵的手插在衣袋里，偶尔隔着呵出的白气对视，更多时候只是专心地等候太阳完全升起。

冯薪朵忽然牵了牵她的衣角，俏皮地笑了笑：“阿卡，我以前听过，如果你在雪里闭上眼，不要刻意去想，雪花就会落在你嘴唇上。”  
“可是日出——”李艺彤迟疑道。  
“试试吧。”冯薪朵笑着说。

她只能闭上眼，不去追究萦绕着日出的那一圈火红。  
因为冯薪朵说，红色会冲破黑暗，蔓延在云层，绝不会错过的。

然后温暖干燥的“雪花”印在她的唇上。

李艺彤睁开眼，又闭上眼，记住了阖眼前见到一片茫茫的白，头一回开始欣赏起这单调来。

它所隐含的意义不再是病服的领口，不再是霉点覆盖下的墙，不再是水池里泡软无味的白面包，不再是墙体苍白的调理所楼宇。

也不再是空无一切的过往。

是她发间白色的发夹，与冯薪朵一起踏过的石阶，亲吻她的雪。

李艺彤听见风声、呼吸声、剧烈的心跳声，也听见零星轻盈的星点乘着风飘洒在天地间，落在发顶与肩头。

她试着回吻，未料到亲吻了整个冬天。

李艺彤后来也全然忘了去看燃烧在云间的赤红，只想起唯一读过的那本书里写——

“良辰美景，因为你才会是良辰，你便是美景本身。”

7

但白色也可以是追悼，和与之而来淹没世界的无助。

在那个久远的年代，肯被收容进调理院已经可以叩谢佛祖，隔三差五得在堂前唯一一座观音像前拜一拜。  
但总的来讲，也无非是一个施舍饭水的场所，不要期望什么合理的治疗。而既然没有医生，自然就不需要给一个方便调度的分类了。

你看，应该调到心脏病科的病人不就正和丢失记忆的李艺彤邻房了吗。322与320，连在一起的两个双数。

不过后来她们又一起搬进了走廊对面的321，原因是两人各失去了一名室友，统称而言，他们“走了”。

当然，吴清的“走了”是一个比较委婉的说法。要惯于避讳某些字眼的调理院再详细一点，最多也就到“他没能熬过冬天”。

他被几名护工抬走时蒙着白布，李艺彤怔怔地望着脸的位置，高鼻梁与薄嘴唇的轮廓似乎还隐约隔着布料透出来。  
李艺彤对这个世界的认知确实不如同龄人全面，但心智是绝对超前地成熟。她没有天真幼稚地问吴清怎么了，却问要送他去哪里。

“送他去有蓝天的地方。”领头的人说，他的声音闷在一层口罩里。  
一时间分不清他意指吴清的肉体还是灵魂。

李艺彤终于忍不住眼泪，不知道是为了老人的逝世，亦或是猛然想起吴清仍未指给她看的春天的绿叶、紫海洋溢的薰衣草和颜色品种不太单一的牡丹花。

冯薪朵轻轻搂住她的手臂，从背后拥住她。

李艺彤望着走廊尽头那扇窗透进来冷漠无温的日光，抽泣不免充斥着绝望——世界上只剩下一个人带她领略色彩了。

而冯薪朵的室友倒“走”得没有那么悲伤。

陆婷的走就是字面意义的走，提着一只装有她物品的小箱，在调理院的门口钻进篷顶积了一层皑皑银雪的轿车，留恋地透过蒙上白雾的车窗与冯薪朵道别。

当日李艺彤毫无方向地在院子里追问一气，在院门前喘息着小步跑到冯薪朵身边时，陆婷正巧挥完手，留给李艺彤一个模糊的侧脸。  
很快那个侧脸变成后脑勺，最后消失在烟雨中。

李艺彤从没见过陆婷，因为她没有去过320，永远都是冯薪朵到322找她。  
所以她问：“那是谁？”  
“我很要好的朋友。”冯薪朵垂下眼。

李艺彤忽然觉得寒风将心跳也放缓了，在左胸口沉钝地输送着凝固的血液，才发觉自己对她并不了解——有几个朋友，多好的朋友。

“你也爱她吗？”她哑声问。

冯薪朵用指节抹去溢出的泪，摇头失笑道：“我不会爱上每一个人的，李艺彤。”

那便不算很要好了，李艺彤想。最好的朋友是放在心上的。

“陆婷——她叫陆婷，她问我要不要和她一起走。”冯薪朵慢慢说，“我拒绝了，她单独地回去会有许多朋友，但我走了你会寂寞的。”

她又说，可是为什么非我不可呢，发卡。

李艺彤呼吸一滞——冯薪朵自从说要叫她发卡，其实这才是有史以来第一次。  
她心里无端觉得恐惧起来，风雨挟杂着破碎的雪涌进身体里，贯彻着血脉，凝固了思考。

李艺彤害怕陆婷是冯薪朵喜欢红色的原因，也怕她喜欢的冯薪朵不喜欢自己。

冯薪朵声音发颤，仍坚持一字一字地说：因为我爱你。

但爱不是她提起鲜艳跃动的火红色时眼中流淌过的情感，爱只是把很要好的朋友放在心上。  
“愛”字就是这样写的。李艺彤想。

李艺彤怔怔地目睹冯薪朵的红衣被一衫白雪埋没，失落又忧戚地望着她，在风里断断续续地拼凑了一句话。  
“你不要爱我。”李艺彤轻声说，“喜欢就好了。”  
她将发间几乎被错以为是融雪的发夹取下来，交在冯薪朵的手心。

冯薪朵沉默地看着她的背影离去，踏着雪在地面留下沉重的脚印，转眼下陷刻出的鞋纹又被卷来的雪花覆盖，了无痕迹。

8

冬天是煎熬的，也是会过去的。

李艺彤在某个清晨瞥见窗外抽出新芽的树枝，蓦地明白了吴清为什么独独只说绿色是只要她见过就会知道。  
因为很快，漫山遍野都是这生机盎然的绿，盯得久了，一转身看回房里还会出现幻觉，以为床上铺着一片草。

一切都好，除了冯薪朵的身体状况。

李艺彤摆正了自己的朋友地位，尽量去回避对方纯粹的视线，默默地在鱼池边捡回来被春风折断的嫩枝搁在床头。但往往冯薪朵醒来时已经是傍晚，树枝笼罩在夕阳的红光里，也就没有了原本绿油油的春意。

这日等候的时间里，李艺彤不敢多看仍在梦中的人，专注于将细长的树皮绕成一圈套在左手无名指上——她想起来战乱以前也有人替她戴上一枚价廉意重的铜戒，顽皮地眨着眼，语气却坚定地说从此约好了在一起。

为此山海可平，风雪可越，永远无法被时间所抹杀。

残破的画面里李艺彤看不清对方的脸，忍着头痛将木环摘下，房间里便只剩下她一个人溺亡般的喘息。  
在321和在322有什么区别呢，见了颜色宛如没有见过，动了心却求而不得，她仍像雕塑般成天到晚地静坐着。  
冯薪朵深爱，而因此她也深爱的红衣此时规整地叠成方形摆在床尾。原本披着它的人换上黑白的病服，阖着的眉眼依旧温柔。

“阿卡。”  
李艺彤凭借这呼唤回过神，即刻会意地将换了几趟的温水端到冯薪朵面前，想到她第一次交代自己名字时冯薪朵做过同样的动作，有些傻气地笑了。

冯薪朵的目光落在她的脸上，又移开去看她背后渐渐隐没在山头的夕阳。

“落日很美。”冯薪朵说，“你回头看看。”

李艺彤顺从地照做，有比夕阳与火焰的红色更滚烫的温度贴在她的耳后，颈后，背后。

“你知道我不能跑的，可我已经尽力追上你了。”  
冯薪朵说，其实阿卡，爱不是把最要好的朋友放在心上，爱是夊字旁，意为止。  
你在我心里，这样的地位没法再升华，是因为已经到了顶点。

爱是我喜欢红色那样喜欢你。

李艺彤抬手抓住搂在颈间的手臂，侧身去接吻时看见那双眼里倒映的红光与她自己，才相信这不是冯薪朵出于善意的安抚，或者对一段友谊的挽留。

她恍然醒悟她混淆了两件事的意义，可冯薪朵却像她在院落里来去如风时慢下脚步一样，无奈地站在不远处等候她。

“你是想起什么了吗？”冯薪朵略带忧虑地问。  
李艺彤沉默地摇头。

冯薪朵笑了笑，“也许你该把我的手记读完，就是那本没有封皮的书。”

“又有什么关系呢，有没有爱过，我不记得的话——”李艺彤打断她。

冯薪朵顿时紧张起来，慌乱地盯着她——因为李艺彤不记得的爱是存在的。

但她在这光芒里说，人心是会变的，就像吴清告诉过我，树叶在秋天会变黄。

我不知道我以前爱不爱你，也不敢保证将来会不会爱你，但现在，这一秒、下一秒，我正在竭尽全力地爱你，非常爱你。

拥抱时李艺彤想。

我看见蓝色了，吴清。

尾声

和冯薪朵见面前，我替她在旧处找了许久，总算在上锁的柜里找出那只铜戒。  
结果冯薪朵很认真地瞪着大眼睛问我：战争结束了，资粮缺乏的城里，一只铜戒能换一袋米吗？

我无言：不可以你俩搬到我家我资助你们吗……

不行，冯薪朵眨眨眼，朵朵要自力更生。  
那这个戒指怎么办？  
你喜欢怎么处置都可以啊。冯薪朵笑着说。  
——反正发卡也不记得了，它的存在只对过去的我重要。

我无奈地叹气，说冯薪朵你真是大不一样了，李艺彤给你灌了什么迷魂汤，我真的很好奇。

冯薪朵毫不矜持地肆意笑了很久，幸好我订的是包间，否则会引来无数道目光。  
她最后正色道：我也不知道。

送她上车时，我才发现她围着一条深蓝色的围巾，打趣道：“冯薪朵，你不要穿红色了吗？”  
“李艺彤说蓝色也不错。”她说，“虽然她偶尔还是会把红色叫成蓝色。”  
我仰头笑了，“和你以前在调理院那会儿总和我说的一样。”

冯薪朵没有接话，她的鼻子和嘴藏在围巾里，但她弯起的眉眼暴露了她在笑的事实。

“我上车了。”她说，“多给我写信。”  
“珍重。”  
我挥手，目送她的背影消失在拥挤的人群里。

我想起那个冬天临别前我还跟她说，我在楼下披着你的衣服跑了很多趟，也让你神色自然地闯进那个房间，我只能帮你到这里了。  
看李艺彤会不会想起她爱你。

真好。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 关联作品：《潮风》


End file.
